Pré quelled'Un amour immortel
by lisou52
Summary: Imaginez la première rencontre entre Tony et Gibbs. Et si Tony n’avait pas été seul à cette époque et que cette personne mettait son grain de sel dans l’affaire.
1. Chapter 1

Merci à tous pour vos messages, je ne m'attendais pas à une aussi forte participation

**UN AMOUR IMMORTEL**

Ceci est ma toute nouvelle fic basée sur un défi de NCISSS : Imaginez un Tony immortel, ami avec Methos.

Titre : Un amour éternel

Personnage : Toute l'équipe du NCIS, et quelques personnages de Highlander. Seul Samantha Rawlins m'appartient.

Genre : Romance, action/aventure. Attention présence de slash.

Sommaire : Imaginez la première rencontre entre Tony et Gibbs. Et si Tony n'avait pas été seul à cette époque et que cette personne mettait son grain de sel dans l'affaire.

**Prologue**

Egypte, Thèbes Ouest, règne de Thoutmosis III

Nofret se tenait face au Nil, un pan de sa vie s'achevait. Après 20 ans passés au service du Pharaon Hatchepsout, l'Egypte repassait sous la coupe d'un homme le Pharaon Thoutmosis III, son choix était fait. Elle se retirerait dans une province du Sud. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle qui la firent se retourner.

« Dame Nofret, sa Majesté désire s'entretenir avec vous.

Je me rendrais au palais cet après midi.

Sa Majesté a dit immédiatement.

Je n'ai pas le choix. »

Nofret se dirigea vers le Ramesseum où le Pharaon siégeait le temps des funérailles de la reine d'Egypte. Tradition qui devait être respectée même si le Pharaon s'opposait à cela.

Soudain, une impression qu'elle connaissait fort bien pour l'avoir ressenti à de nombreuses reprises ses 2 dernières millénaires. Elle gripa les marches du temple. Son destin se jouait ce jour là où tout avait commencé…

France, 1945, Vercors

La guerre était terminée, les américains avaient libéré la France. Samantha avait retrouvé sa vie. Aujourd'hui, les enfants qu'elle avait accueilli pourraient peut être retrouver une famille même avec de la chance leur famille.

Bien que tout cela aurait du lui causer la plus grande joie, une ombre planait à ce tableau celle de la mort. Son époux bien aimé avait disparu. Après 2200 ans, de mariage son époux avait disparu assassiné par Richter. Elle n'y avait pas assisté, Tony ayant exigé d'elle qu'elle s'enfuit avec les enfants.

Voilà 6 mois, qu'elle ne vivait que pour eux, elle avait 2 choix : se laisser mourir de faim et de soif et se plonger un couteau dans le cœur ou si elle en trouvait un, se ferait battre lors d'un duel entre immortels.

Sentant une présence derrière elle, Samantha se dit que l'occasion se présentait plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Sam. »

Cette voix, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une hallucination auditive créée par son esprit torturé. Ne sachant pourquoi, elle se retourna et le vit. Il était là comme elle l'avait vu quelques mois plus tôt. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément puis lui donna la plus belle gifle de sa vie et le serra dans ses bras en éclatant en sanglots.

« Imbécile, j'ai crut que je t'avais perdu,_ dit elle un peu calmée._

Je sais, je suis désolé.

Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. »

Sam était là, sa douce et tendre épouse, il l'avait retrouvée. Après des mois d'absences, de doutes et de désillusions, il la tenait enfin dans ses bras. Et à cet instant, il se fit une promesse, jamais plus il ne l'abandonnerait. Et s'il avait encore des incertitudes, la gifle magistrale qu'il venait de recevoir, l'avait conforté dans cette idée.

« Je t'aime mon ange.

Je t'aime aussi. Richter est …

Définitivement. »

La vie reprenait enfin son cours comme elle aurait toujours dû être. Une période de paix s'ouvrait enfin devant eux.

Philadelphie, 1996

Anthony Dinozzo, flic de son état, et don Juan notoire, faisait ce dont personne ne le pensait capable, et ne voudrait croire si on le lui disait : il cuisinait…

A suivre (mercredi 21 mai 2008)


	2. Chapter 1 Une nouvelle histoire

Merci à tous pour vos messages, je ne m'attendais pas à une aussi forte participation

Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais écrivant 2 fic en même temps il n'est pas toujours facile de s'organiser. On m'a reproché que mon premier chapitre était un peu brouillon mais la suite devrait s'améliorer

**Chapitre 1**

**Une nouvelle histoire**

Anthony Dinozzo, flic de son état et don juan notoire faisait ce que personne ne savait et ne voudrait le croire si on lui disait : il cuisinait et pas des plats tout préparés mais un vrai repas avec des produits frais.

Le logement qu'il occupait était un duplex, une large mezzanine occupait l'espace du haut, par lequel on montait par un escalier en bois. L'étage était occupé par un vaste lit bas d'inspiration japonaise ainsi qu'un large paravent du même style. Une salle de bain comportant des toilettes et une douche s'y trouvait également. Au rez de chaussée, 3 pièces occupaient cette partie du duplex. L'entrée s'ouvrait sur une vaste pièce servant de salle à manger et de séjour et dans la continuité se trouvait une cuisine ouverte. Dans le prolongement de celle-ci sur la gauche, on trouvait une autre salle de bain munie d'une baignoire. Enfin, en face, une autre chambre moins vaste aménagée de façon sobres dans des tons aux couleurs du soleil.

Un sentiment familier le fit se tendre, mais le bruit de la clé dans la serrure le rassura immédiatement. En effet, le deuxième occupant de cet appartement venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte. Le nouvel arrivant était une femme, Samantha Rawlins, professeur en psychologie criminelle et consultante auprès des services de police à ses heures perdues. Grandes, plus que la moyenne avec ses 1 m 82 et svelte, ses cheveux bruns attachés en un chignon flou dont s'échappait quelques boucles folles et des yeux vert émeraudes. Ils partageaient cet appartement depuis un an.

Pour tous, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Personne ne semblait s'en étonner, malgré la réputation de Tony. Et pourtant, s'ils pouvaient ne serait ce qu'imaginer ce qu'ils étaient.

Des immortels, ayant plusieurs millénaires d'existence, mariés depuis l'époque des pharaons. Cependant, régulièrement, ils s'amusaient tous les 50 ans environs à se remarier. Ils imaginaient chaque fois un scénario particulier. Aujourd'hui, il d'agissait de celui des meilleurs amis, un pari qu'ils avaient fait il y a un an : combien de temps, ils tiendraient à jouer ce rôle.

Deux bras entourèrent la taille de Tony, et des lèvres effleurèrent son cou :

S : Bonsoir, toi.

T : Bonsoir, mon ange.

S_ trempant un doigt dans la sauce _: Que nous prépares tu de bon ?

T _en lui donnant un coup de cuillère en bois sur les doigts _: Hep ! Hep ! Hep ! Pas touche. Prépare plutôt la table.

S : C'est pas juste. Allez dis moi.

T : D'accord, j'abdique. Ratatouilles de légumes et poulets aux épices, puis salades de chèvre frais et échalotes et pour finir crème brûlée au café sur coulis de fruit rouge.

S : Très appétissant. Quand est ce qu'on mange ?

T : Prépare la table et file sous la douche. Ce ne sera pas prêt avant 3 quarts d'heure.

S _faisant une révérence _: Je suis à vos ordres mon seigneur.

Cette réflexion faite non sans une certaine malice, ramena Tony 2 millénaires plus tôt à leur première rencontre.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Chef de la garde personnelle du Pharaon Thoutmosis III, Mamose se tenait aux côtés de son seigneur. Amis de longue date, ils ne s'étaient que peu croisés ses dernières années, Mamose voyageant aux 4 coins de la Méditerranée, en tant que capitaine de son propre navire.**_

_**Bien que peu intéressé par les histoires de politique, il avait accepté de rester quelques temps sur place. Une sensation qu'il connaissait bien le parcourut, son corps se tendit comme un arc et son regard se tourna vers l'entrée du temple.**_

_**Une jeune femme grande et mince apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle portait une longue robe blanche à fine bretelle et des sandales légères. Ses cheveux étaient masqués par une lourde perruque noire sur laquelle reposait un fin diadème d'or, autour de son cou était attachée une turquoise indiquant qu'elle appartenait à la corporation des médecins. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Mamose se perdit instant dans d'insondables yeux verts.**_

_**Thout : Dame Nofret, nous sommes heureux de vous compter parmi nous.**_

_**Nofret : Votre Majesté m'a fait demandé.**_

_**Thout : Ayant appris, votre désir de vous retirer à la campagne et refusant de perdre quelqu'un d'une telle valeur. Nous, Pharaon Thoutmosis, avons décidé de vous conserver auprès de nous en vous offrant au mariage à notre fidèle ami Mamose.**_

_**Deux pairs d'yeux fixèrent, le souverain incrédules, aucun mot ne pouvant sortir de leurs bouches.**_

_**Thout : Ainsi l'ai-je décidé et il sera fait selon ma volonté. Votre union sera prononcée, le jour suivant la fin de la période de deuil. Vous pouvez vous retirer.**_

_**Les 2 jeunes gens s'éloignèrent en faisant une révérence et sortirent du temple. Une fois éloignés suffisamment, Nofret dit :**_

_**Nofret : Je te défie ce soir à minuit…**_

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Que de chemin parcouru depuis lors, leur bonheur était parfait, une seule chose leur manquait et que malheureusement ils ne pourraient jamais avoir, c'était un enfant. Bien sur, ils en avaient adopté, au fil des siècles, mais ils n'étaient pas de leur chair et de leur sang.

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre partie de la ville, un jeune homme attendait dans une ruelle sombre. Capitaine de corvette en permission, il était venu chercher un peu de distraction, la prostituée qui l'avait attiré là, était allée chercher la clé d'une piaule où faire leur petite affaire. Des pas le firent se retourner en passant que c'était elle qui revenait, mal lui en prit, car la dernière chose qu'il vit, fut la lame brillante qui lui trancha la tête…

A suivre


	3. Chapter 2: Premières Rencontres

Merci à tous pour vos messages, je ne m'attendais pas à une aussi forte participation

Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais écrivant 2 fic en même temps il n'est pas toujours facile de s'organiser. On m'a reproché que mon premier chapitre était un peu brouillon mais la suite devrait s'améliorer

**Chapitre 1**

**Une nouvelle histoire**

Anthony Dinozzo, flic de son état et don juan notoire faisait ce que personne ne savait et ne voudrait le croire si on lui disait : il cuisinait et pas des plats tout préparés mais un vrai repas avec des produits frais.

Le logement qu'il occupait était un duplex, une large mezzanine occupait l'espace du haut, par lequel on montait par un escalier en bois. L'étage était occupé par un vaste lit bas d'inspiration japonaise ainsi qu'un large paravent du même style. Une salle de bain comportant des toilettes et une douche s'y trouvait également. Au rez de chaussée, 3 pièces occupaient cette partie du duplex. L'entrée s'ouvrait sur une vaste pièce servant de salle à manger et de séjour et dans la continuité se trouvait une cuisine ouverte. Dans le prolongement de celle-ci sur la gauche, on trouvait une autre salle de bain munie d'une baignoire. Enfin, en face, une autre chambre moins vaste aménagée de façon sobres dans des tons aux couleurs du soleil.

Un sentiment familier le fit se tendre, mais le bruit de la clé dans la serrure le rassura immédiatement. En effet, le deuxième occupant de cet appartement venait d'apparaître sur le seuil de la porte. Le nouvel arrivant était une femme, Samantha Rawlins, professeur en psychologie criminelle et consultante auprès des services de police à ses heures perdues. Grandes, plus que la moyenne avec ses 1 m 82 et svelte, ses cheveux bruns attachés en un chignon flou dont s'échappait quelques boucles folles et des yeux vert émeraudes. Ils partageaient cet appartement depuis un an.

Pour tous, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Personne ne semblait s'en étonner, malgré la réputation de Tony. Et pourtant, s'ils pouvaient ne serait ce qu'imaginer ce qu'ils étaient.

Des immortels, ayant plusieurs millénaires d'existence, mariés depuis l'époque des pharaons. Cependant, régulièrement, ils s'amusaient tous les 50 ans environs à se remarier. Ils imaginaient chaque fois un scénario particulier. Aujourd'hui, il d'agissait de celui des meilleurs amis, un pari qu'ils avaient fait il y a un an : combien de temps, ils tiendraient à jouer ce rôle.

Deux bras entourèrent la taille de Tony, et des lèvres effleurèrent son cou :

S : Bonsoir, toi.

T : Bonsoir, mon ange.

S_ trempant un doigt dans la sauce _: Que nous prépares tu de bon ?

T _en lui donnant un coup de cuillère en bois sur les doigts _: Hep ! Hep ! Hep ! Pas touche. Prépare plutôt la table.

S : C'est pas juste. Allez dis moi.

T : D'accord, j'abdique. Ratatouilles de légumes et poulets aux épices, puis salades de chèvre frais et échalotes et pour finir crème brûlée au café sur coulis de fruit rouge.

S : Très appétissant. Quand est ce qu'on mange ?

T : Prépare la table et file sous la douche. Ce ne sera pas prêt avant 3 quarts d'heure.

S _faisant une révérence _: Je suis à vos ordres mon seigneur.

Cette réflexion faite non sans une certaine malice, ramena Tony 2 millénaires plus tôt à leur première rencontre.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Chef de la garde personnelle du Pharaon Thoutmosis III, Mamose se tenait aux côtés de son seigneur. Amis de longue date, ils ne s'étaient que peu croisés ses dernières années, Mamose voyageant aux 4 coins de la Méditerranée, en tant que capitaine de son propre navire.**_

_**Bien que peu intéressé par les histoires de politique, il avait accepté de rester quelques temps sur place. Une sensation qu'il connaissait bien le parcourut, son corps se tendit comme un arc et son regard se tourna vers l'entrée du temple.**_

_**Une jeune femme grande et mince apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle portait une longue robe blanche à fine bretelle et des sandales légères. Ses cheveux étaient masqués par une lourde perruque noire sur laquelle reposait un fin diadème d'or, autour de son cou était attachée une turquoise indiquant qu'elle appartenait à la corporation des médecins. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Mamose se perdit instant dans d'insondables yeux verts.**_

_**Thout : Dame Nofret, nous sommes heureux de vous compter parmi nous.**_

_**Nofret : Votre Majesté m'a fait demandé.**_

_**Thout : Ayant appris, votre désir de vous retirer à la campagne et refusant de perdre quelqu'un d'une telle valeur. Nous, Pharaon Thoutmosis, avons décidé de vous conserver auprès de nous en vous offrant au mariage à notre fidèle ami Mamose.**_

_**Deux pairs d'yeux fixèrent, le souverain incrédules, aucun mot ne pouvant sortir de leurs bouches.**_

_**Thout : Ainsi l'ai-je décidé et il sera fait selon ma volonté. Votre union sera prononcée, le jour suivant la fin de la période de deuil. Vous pouvez vous retirer.**_

_**Les 2 jeunes gens s'éloignèrent en faisant une révérence et sortirent du temple. Une fois éloignés suffisamment, Nofret dit :**_

_**Nofret : Je te défie ce soir à minuit…**_

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Que de chemin parcouru depuis lors, leur bonheur était parfait, une seule chose leur manquait et que malheureusement ils ne pourraient jamais avoir, c'était un enfant. Bien sur, ils en avaient adopté, au fil des siècles, mais ils n'étaient pas de leur chair et de leur sang.

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre partie de la ville, un jeune homme attendait dans une ruelle sombre. Capitaine de corvette en permission, il était venu chercher un peu de distraction, la prostituée qui l'avait attiré là, était allée chercher la clé d'une piaule où faire leur petite affaire. Des pas le firent se retourner en passant que c'était elle qui revenait, mal lui en prit, car la dernière chose qu'il vit, fut la lame brillante qui lui trancha la tête…

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous pour vos messages, je ne m'attendais pas à une aussi forte participation

Voici la suite, rassure toi Lily, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner mais il a fallu que je pense à faire quelques modification. Sachez tout d'abord que cette histoire n'est que le pré quelle d'une fic plus longue. Elle comportera entre 4 et 5 chapitres.

**Chapitre 2**

**Première rencontre**

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre partie de la ville, un jeune homme attendait dans une ruelle sombre. Capitaine de corvette en permission, il était venu chercher un peu de distraction, la prostituée qui l'avait attiré là, était allée chercher la clé d'une piaule où faire leur petite affaire. Des pas le firent se retourner en passant que c'était elle qui revenait, mal lui en prit, car la dernière chose qu'il vit, fut la lame brillante qui lui trancha la tête.

Ce fut la sonnerie de son portable qui réveilla Tony ce matin là. Le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller Samantha, il dégagea le bras qu'il avait passé autour de sa taille et attrapa son portable.

T _chuchotant _: Dinozzo… Où ?... Je serais là dans une demi heure.

Il raccrocha et baisa tendrement les cheveux de sa compagne. Commençant à se lever, ses lèvres furent happées par une bouche gourmande qui se retira bien trop vite à son goût.

S : La police est vraiment un monde de barbare pour nous réveiller à 5h45 du matin.

T : Et oui mon ange, le devoir avant tout. Rendors toi, je file prendre une douche.

Mais 15 minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains habillé et rasé de près, il trouva le lit vide. Descendant à la cuisine, il y trouva sa femme en jogging, ses longs chemins attachés en une tresse. Elle lui avait posé un café sur la table.

T : Tu aurais pu retourner te coucher.

S : Tu sais ce qu'on dit le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

T : Mouais, si on veut.

S _se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassant fugacement les lèvres _: Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête. Je t'aime

T _l'étreignant fougueusement puis sortant à toute vitesse de l'appartement _: Je t'aime aussi. A ce soir

Il la planta ainsi pantelante et furieuse.

S _hurlant_ : Antonio te lo giuro me la pagherai.

Du moins, c'est ce que Tony et quelques voisins entendirent à travers la porte fermée. Tony sourit doucement, ne doutant pas un instant qu'elle mettrait sa menace à exécution. Samantha tenait toujours ses promesses, et elle était parfois têtue comme une mule.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Angleterre 1912**_

_**Quai d'amarrage du Titanic**_

_**Tony et Samantha se tenait sur le pont des premières classes du Titanic, le plus grand paquebot jamais construit jusqu'à présent. Bien sur, ils en connaîtraient d'autres vivraient d'autres croisières. Ils avaient tous les 2 connus les débuts de la navigation. Pourtant bien que cette traversée jusqu'à New York semblait se passer sous les meilleurs hospices, Tony n'en semblait pas moins inquiet, un mauvais pressentiment le taraudait depuis l'achat de leurs billets.**_

_**T : Ma chérie, je pense toujours que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.**_

_**S : Que vas-tu imaginer, et puis nous avons déjà connu des navires bien moins solides que celui là et ils ont tenu la route.**_

_**T : Oui mais celui-ci est différent, c'est un défi de l'homme à la mer et je pense que ceux qui l'ont construit paieront cher leur arrogance.**_

_**S : Tu dis vraiment, n'importe quoi. Si tu tiens à être comme ça, tu passeras le reste du voyage sur le canapé de la suite.**_

_**Il n'avait plus rien dit préférant ne pas contrarier sa femme plus avant.**_

_**Quelques jours plus tard**_

_**Il était un peu plus de 23 heures, quand Tony pénétra sur le pont supérieur du bateau, l'arrogance d' Astor et du capitaine, l'insupportant plus que tout. Il n'était pas besoin d'être ingénieur pour comprendre que les canaux de survie étaient insuffisants pour les passagers et que la vitesse du paquebot était bien trop élevée pour cette région connue pour ces icebergs. Il avait donc laissé ces hommes se congratuler de l'arrivée prévue avec un jour d'avance. **_

_**Il sentait une présence bien connue derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas. Deux mains vinrent l'enlacer tendrement.**_

_**S : Bonsoir, toi pourquoi n'es tu pas resté à la table.**_

_**T : Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant. Et tu te trouvais avec Maggie à discuter, j'ai donc préféré prendre l'air.**_

_**Molly Brown, de son vrai prénom Margaret, était un sacré personnage, de basse extraction, mais son mari ayant trouvé de l'or, elle partait donc vers une nouvelle vie aux Etats-Unis. Elle était montée à bord à Cherbourg et c'était très vite lié d'amitié avec Samantha.**_

_**S : Je t'aime Tony.**_

_**T en l'embrassant : Je t'aime aussi mon trésor.**_

_**Leur baiser fut interrompu par un choc brutal qui les fit basculer au sol. Se relevant péniblement, ils découvrirent la raison du brusque mouvement du bateau.**_

_**T & S : Un iceberg.**_

_**Une demi heure plus tard, dans l'affolement général, ils parvinrent à regagner leur cabine.**_

_**T : Mets plusieurs couches de vêtement et le gilet de sauvetage. Je pense que le bateau va couler dans les heures qui viennent.**_

_**S : Tu en es sur.**_

_**T : Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, j'ai entendu une conversation du capitaine, ils vont mettre les canaux à la mer.**_

_**Une demi heure plus tard, on commençait à faire grimper les femmes et les enfants à bord des embarcations.**_

_**T : Viens, il faut te trouver une place.**_

_**Apercevant, Molly Brown, à bord de l'une des embarcations, il se dirigea vers elle entraînant Samantha dans son sillage.**_

_**S : Je refuse, tu m'entends, je resterai avec toi jusqu'à la fin.**_

_**Il savait très bien qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais gain de cause avec elle en discutant or les minutes devenaient précieuses. Et s'il savait qu'il était immortel, il ne doutait pas un instant que mourir noyé dans ses eaux profondes équivalaient à se faire trancher la tête car on ne se réveillait jamais. Aussi fit il, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il l'embrassa passionnément tout en lui comprimant le cou à un endroit où il savait que cela lui ferait perdre connaissance.**_

_**T lui murmurant à l'oreille : Pardonne moi mon ange, je t'aime.**_

_**Puis il la déposa dans le canot auprès de Mme Brown.**_

_**T : Veillez sur elle pour moi Madame.**_

_**M : Je vous le promets. Bonne chance.**_

_**Quand elle reprit conscience, une irrépressible envie de couper la tête à un certain immortel lui vint immédiatement. Mais le spectacle de désolation qui l'attendait, la fit revenir sur terre la proue du bateau s'enfonçait inexorablement dans l'océan. Un silence s'installa quand ce qui restait du bateau eut disparu. Puis, Molly prit les choses en main et ils partirent à la recherche de survivant. Cette femme était extraordinaire mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire, ils trouvèrent tout de même une personne encore en vie.**_

_**Sur le bateau qui la conduisait vers New York, Sam pensait aux derniers évènements, quand soudain, elle se tendit. Etait il possible que… Non elle devait avoir rêvé mais préféra en avoir le cœur net et se précipita sur le pont mais se heurta à un buste solide et leva les yeux prête à s'excuser mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand la personne l'embrassa passionnément. Bien vite ramenée à la réalité, elle lui envoya son poing dans le visage avant d'éclater en sanglot et de se jeter à nouveau dans ses bras. Tony était vivant et c'est tout ce qui comptait.**_

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Tony arriva sur la scène du crime frais et dispos. Les bandes jaunes délimitaient déjà le périmètre et deux flics en faction éloignaient les curieux. Il leur présenta sa plaque et passa derrière les lignes. Le médecin légiste se trouvant déjà près du corps, il se dirigea auparavant, vers un officier en tenue.

T : Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

A : Pas grand-chose inspecteur. C'est cette fille qui l'a trouvé.

L'agent désignait une jeune afro américaine qui se tenait le plus éloignée possible du corps.

A : Elle l'a trouvé ce matin en rentrant chez elle.

T : On a le nom du mort.

A : Pas encore. Il n'avait aucun papier sur lui et on passe ses empreintes et son ADN au fichier.

T : Parfait.

Il se dirigea vers le légiste.

T : Alors Michael, que peux tu me dire.

M _en découvrant le corps _: Et bien on peut dire qu'il n'est pas mort de la façon la plus belle façon qui soit. Notre ami a été décapité comme tu peux le constater et d'après la quantité de sang l'état des tissus que cela s'est passé ici même et que le meurtrier a du s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises.

T : La mort a-t-elle été causée par la décapitation ?

M : Ca, je ne pourrais te le confirmer qu'après l'autopsie car je n'aime pas les conclusions hâtives.

T : Merci vieux, fais moi parvenir tes conclusions au plus vite.

M : Comme d'habitude.

L'interrogatoire de la jeune femme ainsi que le porte à porte ne donna rien de concluant. Vers 11 heures, il retourna donc au commissariat, pour trouver du nouveau. Après un rapide entretien avec son capitaine, et un déjeuner sur le pouce, il se rendit à l'université. Il avait besoin d'un coup de main et savait que Samantha serait prête à l'aider.

Samantha l'avait senti dès qu'il était entré mais ne lui prêta aucune attention et finit son cours tranquillement. Une fois, les étudiants partis, il descendit les marches de l'amphithéâtre avec une nonchalance feinte.

T _tentant de lui voler un baiser_: Bonjour professeur.

S : Interdiction de m'embrasser jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

T : Voyons ma chérie, tu sais bien que tu ne peux me résister.

S : C'est ce nous verrons mon cher.

Ils furent interrompus de nouveau par le portable de Tony.

T : Dinozzo… Oui patron… Très bien on arrive… _en raccrochant _: Merde.

S : Que se passe t il et pourquoi tu as dit que nous arrivions.

T : J'ai besoin de ton aide sur une enquête et le capitaine vient de m'annoncer que le NCIS voulait la récupérer.

S : Je te suis.

Commissariat, bureau du capitaine

Quand Sam et Tony pénétrèrent dans le bureau, ils virent immédiatement l'homme aux cheveux noirs teinté de gris qui se tenait près de la fenêtre.

Cap : Docteur Rawlins, inspecteur Dinozzo, je vous présente l'agent spécial Gibbs du NCIS.

G & T & S : Bonjour…

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tous pour vos messages, je ne m'attendais pas à une aussi forte participation

Merci à Audrey et Chtimigirl pour leur message. Voici la suite.

**Chapitre 3**

**Une vie gâchée**

Commissariat, bureau du capitaine

Quand Sam et Tony pénétrèrent dans le bureau, ils virent immédiatement l'homme aux cheveux noirs teinté de gris qui se tenait près de la fenêtre.

Cap : Docteur Rawlins, inspecteur Dinozzo, je vous présente l'agent spécial Gibbs du NCIS.

G & T & S : Bonjour.

Tony et Gibbs se positionnèrent debout chacun dans un coin de la pièce comme des boxeurs dans un ring de boxe.

G : Je récupère cette affaire.

T : Et pour quelle raison agent Gibbs.

G : L'homme décapité était un capitaine de corvette. Il revient donc au NCIS. Mon médecin légiste s'occupe du corps.

T : Patron, vous n'allez pas le laisser faire.

Cap : On se calme Dinozzo. Agent Gibbs, votre patron m'a expliqué la situation. Nous sommes parvenus à un accord, il s'agira d'une collaboration inter service. Je veux toute votre bonne volonté à l'un et à l'autre. Dr Rawlins, je compte sur vous pour tempérer tout cela. Nous sommes d'accord.

T&G : Oui.

Cap : Je pense que je ne peux pas obtenir mieux de votre part.

Tony et Gibbs se regardaient tous les 2 en chiens de faïence.

S : Venez tous les 2.

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit laissant aux 2 autres le temps de la suivre.

S _d'un ton autoritaire _: Dans l'ascenseur, tout de suite.

Même Gibbs, se surprit à obéir à cette femme aux yeux d'un incroyable vert. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle bloqua celui-ci entre deux étages.

S : Je pense qu'une petite mise au point s'impose ainsi que des présentations en bonne et dû forme.

Les 2 autres ne répondirent pas.

S : Bien, nous sommes d'accord. Je suis Samantha Rawlins, professeur en psychologie criminelle et consultante auprès de la police de Baltimore.

T : Inspecteur Anthony Dinozzo de la police de Baltimore.

G : Agent spécial Leroy Gethro Gibbs attaché au NCIS de Washington.

S : Et bien vous voyez qu'on peut se montrer civilisés.

Les 2 autres la regardèrent d'un œil méfiant.

S : Je vous propose d'aller boire un verre et de discuter ailleurs. De toute façon, nous n'aurons pas d'informations supplémentaires du légiste avant demain matin.

T&G : D'accord.

S : Vous avez une voiture, agent Gibbs.

G : Non, ma location ne commence que demain.

S : Très bien, on prend la tienne dans ce cas Tony.

T : Et où proposes tu d'aller ?

S : Chez nous, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

L'ascenseur reprit donc sa descente. Le trajet se fit dans un silence inconfortable. Arrivés à destination, ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement et Samantha invita Gibbs à s'installer sur une des chaises de la table de la salle à manger.

S : Vous préférez quoi café ou bière.

G : Un café merci.

T : De même.

S : Je reviens tout de suite. Pas d'effusion de sang en mon absence.

G : Vous vivez ensemble depuis longtemps.

T : Nous sommes colocataires depuis un an, en tout bien tout honneur.

G : Hm.

S_ revenant _: Bien passons aux choses sérieuses, qu'elle est la raison qui amène un agent du NCIS de Washington à Baltimore.

G_ ouvrant un dossier sur la table _: Voici la raison de ma venue. Je vous présente le capitaine de corvette Gabriel Stark. Ne vous fiez pas à son prénom, il n'a rien d'un ange. Il a violé au moins 5 personnes au cours des 3 dernières années.

T : Et qu'a-t-il avoir avec mon enquête.

G : Les empreintes que vous avez passé au fichier sont celles de Stark.

Samantha avait pâli dès que Gibbs avait ouvert le dossier et était devenue de plus en plus blanche au fil de l'entretien. Cet homme elle ne le connaissait que trop bien.

S : Excusez moi, il faut que je sorte.

Puis, elle fila vers la porte sans laisser le temps à Tony de la rattraper.

T : Sam où vas…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la porte s'était déjà refermée derrière la jeune femme. Tony ne mit qu'un quart de seconde à réagir, il se leva précipitamment à la recherche de son manteau.

T : Excusez moi Gibbs, je vais devoir abréger notre entretien.

G : Je comprends.

T : Demain 8 heures au central.

Une fois dehors, Tony prit sa voiture et partit à la recherche de Sam. Il savait qu'une seule chose avait pu la faire réagir de cette façon et il ne voulait pas la perdre de nouveau. Cela remontait à 2 siècles maintenant mais tout lui revenait comme si c'était hier.

_FLASH BACK_

_Le Havre, 1800_

_Comme à son habitude, Tony rentrait de son travail, bien qu'il n'en ait pas besoin pour vivre, il travaillait sur un chantier de construction navale. Samantha, elle restait la plupart du temps à la maison lorsqu'elle ne jouait pas le rôle de sage femme._

_En arrivant près de la maison, il fut étonné de ne pas sentir la présence de la jeune femme, mais il se dit qu'elle avait du être demandée en urgence pour un accouchement. Cependant, lorsqu'il aperçut la porte entre ouverte, un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit soudain._

_Il pénétra dans la maison avec prudence et vit une longue traînée de sang qui allait de l'entrée jusqu'au salon où une vision d'horreur l'attendait. Une marre de sang s'était formée autour de 2 silhouettes de femmes. Les 2 avaient leurs robes relevées et leurs cuisses portaient des stigmates violacés. Toutes les 2 avaient été lardées de coups de couteau._

_Soudain, une des 2 femmes reprit vie. Paniquée, Sam releva sur Tony des yeux agars. Tony s'approcha doucement d'elle et voulut la prendre dans ses bras._

_S : Ne me touche pas, s'il te plait._

_Il lui obéit à contre cœur. Puis il prit les choses en main. Sam, ne voulant pas répondre à ses questions pour le moment, il s'occupa du corps de l'autre jeune femme, la portant et la déposant sur le canapé. Il fit envoyer un mot à un ami pour qu'il fasse enterrer discrètement le corps, ne pouvant s'en occuper lui-même._

_Deux jours passèrent, Sam restait prostrée dans sa chambre, et Tony à chaque tentative d'approche ne recevait rien d'autre qu'un mur de silence._

_Ce matin là, il se réveilla après une courte nuit, fit une nouvelle tentative devant la porte de Sam et cette fois ci la porte céda. Il y découvrit une pièce entièrement vide de toute présence et de toute chose appartenant à son épouse. Sur le lit, il trouva une lettre :_

_« Mon amour,_

_Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je serais déjà loin. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver, j'ai besoin de temps._

_Pardonne moi._

_Je t'aime,_

_Sam »_

_Pour Tony, sa vie s'écroula ce jour là._

_FIN DU FLASH BACK_

25 ans, il avait mis 25 ans à la retrouver. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, il n'avait plus jamais abordé cet épisode avec elle, bien qu'ils le gardent tous les 2 au fond de leur mémoire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau de sa vire.

Après, plus de 2 heures de vaines recherches, il se décida à retourner à l'appartement, Sam lui ayant peut être laissé un message. Devant chez lui, une idée lui revint soudain et il se précipita sur le toit de l'immeuble.

Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en ressentant la présence de sa femme ainsi qu'en la voyant assise là. Il n'osa pourtant pas s'approcher plus avant.

S _sans se retourner _: Tony.

Ce fut le déclencheur, il la prit doucement dans ses bras.

T : Je t'aime. Je t'en supplie. Ne me quitte plus jamais de cette façon…

A suivre


	6. Chapter 4: Une fin tragique

Merci à tous pour vos messages, je ne m'attendais pas à une aussi forte participation

Merci à Chtimigirl pour son message. Voici la suite et la fin de cette pré quelle.

**Chapitre 4**

**Une fin tragique**

Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en ressentant la présence de sa femme ainsi qu'en la voyant assise là. Il n'osa pourtant pas s'approcher plus avant.

S _sans se retourner _: Tony.

Ce fut le déclencheur, il la prit doucement dans ses bras.

T : Je t'aime. Je t'en supplie. Ne me quitte plus jamais de cette façon.

S : Je suis désolée, je sais que cela nous a ramené tous les 2 à une période de notre vie tragique.

T _l'embrassant dans le cou _: Chut ! Ne dis rien, je t'aime et pour moi rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

S _s'éloignant de lui brutalement _: Je crois qu'il est temps que je te dise tout.

Et là, elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé 200 ans auparavant. La façon dont Stark s'était servi d'une jeune fille innocente pour rentrer chez eux, puis comment il avait égorgé la jeune fille avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste. Et, enfin son propre viol et son impuissance face a lui malgré ses années d'expérience dans le maniement des armes et le combat.

S : Combien de victime a-t-il fait en 2 siècles ? Combien d'innocente ? Pourquoi n'a-t-on rien pu empêcher Tony.

T _serrant les poings d'impuissance à s'en blanchir les phalanges _: Je ne sais pas, et jamais je ne me pardonnerais de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé.

S : De quoi parles tu ?

T : Le quart de siècle pendant que tu avais disparu, j'ai parcouru le monde sans relâche à sa recherche en vain.

S _se tournant vers lui les yeux brillants de larmes _: Tu n'y es pour rien. Moi-même, j'ignorais qu'il était un futur immortel quand je l'ai vu.

Sam s'approcha de lui et vint se blottir dans ses bras.

S : Serre moi fort.

T _chuchotant à son oreille _: Je suis là et je serais toujours là, ne t'inquiète pas.

S : Tony, je t'aime.

T : Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Ils restèrent un moment sur le toit enlacés, puis rentrèrent. A l'intérieur, cette nuit là, Tony lui fit l'amour avec beaucoup de douceur craignant de rouvrir de vieilles blessures.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils partageaient le petit déjeuner, un silence pesant s'était abattu dans la pièce. Ne supportant pas ce dernier, Sam décida de parler.

S : Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir vous aider.

T : Je sais que ce sera difficile, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je pourrais l'arrêter sans toi mais…

S : J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Laisse moi un peu de temps, je vais courir, ne m'attends pas.

Puis, elle s'enfuit presque, Tony ne préféra pas tenter de la retenir.

Commissariat, bureau de Tony

Quand Tony pénétra dans son bureau, il trouva Gibbs debout appuyé contre un mur.

T : Gibbs.

G : Dinozzo.

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien d'autre, ils se dirigèrent vers la morgue. Là un homme en blouse que Tony ne connaissait pas, parlait avec un cadavre. Bien que surpris, Tony ne dit rien.

G : Inspecteur Dinozzo, je vous présente le Dr Mallard. Ducky, je te présente l'inspecteur Dinozzo.

T : Ravi docteur.

D : Vous comprenez que je ne puisse pas vous serrez la main. Mais appelez moi Ducky.

T : Très bien, Ducky.

G : Si on passait aux choses sérieuses Ducky. Que peux tu nous dire ?

D : Mr Stark, ici présent, a eu la tête tranchée ça c'est une évidence. C'était une arme blanche de type épée ou sabre. Mais celui qui la maniait n'était pas un pro.

G : Pourquoi ?

D : Il a du s'y reprendre à 3 fois pour parvenir à la trancher. Regardez ici les traces.

G : Je vois, tu as d'autres choses à nous apprendre.

D : Hélas non, j'ai envoyé les éclats de lame à Abigail pour qu'elle en fasse l'analyse.

G : Parfait, je te remercie.

D : Tu savais Jethro que…

Tony et Gibbs subirent patiemment l'histoire de Ducky avant de quitte les lieux. Sur le chemin du retour, ils commencèrent à parler.

G : Est-ce que le Dr Rawlins va bien.

T : Oui patron elle va aussi bien que possible.

Gibbs ne sembla pas relever l'emploi du terme patron et continua tranquillement son chemin.

G : Je comprends va-t-elle nous aider.

T : Franchement, je l'ignore.

G : Celui qui…, c'était Stark.

S_ arrivant en face d'eux _: C'était bien lui, agent Gibbs. Et je vais vous aider à coincer celui qui l'a tué, même si ça ne m'enchante guère.

T : Tu es sure. Au fait que faisais tu là ?

S : Je partais à votre recherche. Une dénommée Abby a téléphoné à ton bureau, disant qu'elle souhaitait parler à l'agent Gibbs. Selon elle, soit vous avez oublié d'allumer votre portable soit vous l'avez balancé à la poubelle.

G_ fouillant dans une de ses poches et sortant son téléphone _: Fichue technologie.

T : Gibbs un portable c'est comme une femme, il faut les manipuler avec douceur.

Il baissa la tête dans une vaine tentative d'échapper aux 2 claques simultanées qu'il reçut à l'arrière du crâne.

T : Pourquoi suis-je toujours incompris ?

S : Parce que la plus part du temps tu te comportes comme un idiot. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser messieurs, j'ai des cours à donner. Tu as un double du dossier pour moi Tony, j'essaierais d'établir un premier profil pour ce soir. A plus tard les garçons.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie le dossier à la main.

S_ se retournant _: Agent Gibbs, je vous invite à vous joindre à nous pour le dîner.

G : Ce sera avec plaisir docteur.

S : L'invitation vaut également pour le docteur Mallard.

Sam repartit d'un pas rapide comme elle était venue, laissant un Gibbs passablement surpris.

T _un brin nostalgique _: Elle est étonnante pas vrai.

G : Vous m'avez l'air bien étrange Dinozzo. Le docteur et vous êtes fâchés.

T _secouant la tête_ : Non pas du tout.

G : Alors que se passe t il ?

T : Elle va partir, elle quitte Baltimore dans 2 semaines. On lui propose, un poste qu'elle ne peut pas refuser. Voilà tout.

G : Je vois.

La journée se passa tranquillement, Tony fit la connaissance d'Abby la jeune laborantine qui travaillait avec Gibbs. Elle semblait quelque peu loufoque mais très sympathique. Il fallut tout le savoir de son patron (Tony avait continué à appeler Gibbs ainsi) pour soutirer les infos qu'il souhaitait sans le jargon scientifique. D'après la jeune femme, la lame utilisée était vieille de 500 ans et provenait de Tolède, elle avait servi de nombreuses fois d'après l'usure du métal mais avait du passer les 50 dernières années dans un musée ou chez un antiquaire. Elle leur faxa ensuite le profil de l'arme.

En rentrant chez lui avec ses invités, Tony sentit un délicat parfum d'épices et de poulet qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Il vit alors Sam venir à leur rencontre.

S : Bonsoir, messieurs. Vous devez être le docteur Mallard. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

D : Moi de même, docteur Rawlins. Et je vous en prie appelez moi Ducky.

S : Je suis d'accord, et si nous passions tous au prénom et au tutoiement.

Ils firent tous un signe d'acquiescement.

Le repas était excellent bien que quelque peu gâché par le profilage que Sam avait fait du meurtrier.

S : Je crains qu'il ne nous faille chercher du côté des familles des victimes. C'est un acte prémédité d'une personne qui ne connaît pas le maniement des armes ces hésitations le prouvent. Je pense que même si notre suspect n'a jamais tuer auparavant, il possède un psychisme fragile la perte d'un être cher a pu le faire basculer dans la folie.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que de nouvelles informations ne viennent aider les enquêteurs. En effet, aucun des membres des familles des victimes de Stark ne semblait correspondre au profil dressé par Sam. Quand la chance finit par leur sourire. Sam entra comme une tornade dans le bureau de Tony.

S : J'ai quelques choses Darla Stevenson 25 ans.

G : La deuxième victime.

S : Elle a vécu pendant des années dans une famille d'accueil. Elle avait un demi-frère.

T : Pourquoi ne l'a-t-on jamais su ?

S : Ils ont été séparés très tôt et ne porte pas le même nom. A l'âge de 14 ans, Daniel Steinman, a été placé en institution psychiatrique, pour crise psychotique aigue. Depuis il ne fait que de rentrer et de sortir de ses institutions. Son état est aggravé par la prise de narcotique.

G : Bien joué.

T _cherchant sur son ordinateur _: J'ai une touche. Daniel Steinman a été appréhendé, il y a 2 semaines dans un entrepôt à l'abandon au Sud de la ville. C'est le quartier des drogués et des dealers.

G : Alors en route.

Tony et Sam restèrent un instant seuls dans le bureau.

S : N'oublie pas de mettre un gilet par balle. Je ne voudrais pas que tu renaisses devant Gibbs.

T : Pas de risque.

Ils y allaient seuls préférant éviter d'affoler le fou. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'entrepôt arme au poing et crièrent.

T&G : Steinman, c'est la police sortez et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

Un rire halluciné les fit sursauter devant eux se tenait le fameux Steinman, il n'avait que 30 ans et en paraissait déjà 60.

St. : Ils ne m'auront jamais vivant.

T _s'approchant doucement _: Qui, Daniel, je peux vous appeler Daniel ?

St : Les démons ceux qu'il faut décapiter pour qu'ils meurent ceux qui ont tué ma sœur.

G : Et si on allait discuter de tout ça ailleurs.

St _montrant la télécommande qu'il tient dans une main _: Non ne m'approchez pas où je… je fais tout sauter. Ils m'ont dit qu'on viendrait me chercher pour faire des expériences dans ma tête.

T : Qui Daniel ?

St : Ceux qui m'ont donné l'épée bien sur.

T : Qui sont ils ?

Tony ne put obtenir de réponse un coup de feu retentit atteignant Steinman entre les 2 yeux.

G : Bon sang. Qui a tiré.

T : Il y a plus urgent patron.

En effet, en mourant, Steinman avait enclenché la bombe, il ne restait que 2 minutes et vue les charges qui s'étendaient au dessus d'eux ils n'avaient pas une seconde à perdre. Ils se mirent alors à courir mais quelques choses retint l'attention de Tony et celui-ci s'arrêta alors que Gibbs continuait sa course et plongeait au sol pour éviter le souffle.

Une fois le calme revenu, Gibbs chercha Tony tout en hurlant son prénom mais rien aucun signe de vie de son agent. Le feu l'empêcha d'approcher du bâtiment. La façade était entièrement détruite et le toit brûlait.

Les pompiers arrivèrent très vite suivis de près par Sam et Ducky qui avaient appris la nouvelle. Sam se précipita vers Gibbs.

S : Où est Tony ?

G : Je ne comprends pas il me suivait, j'ai plongé au sol dès que je suis sorti persuadé qu'il était à mes côtés.

S : Non.

Soudain, une femme échevelée arriva en cours en tout sens le nom de « Cody ! ». La jeune femme expliqua tant bien que mal que son fils jouait souvent dans le coin, elle le lui avait pourtant interdit mais il n'en faisait qu'à sa têt et avait profité d'un moment d'inattention pour échapper à la surveillance de sa mère.

Soudain, on entendit un « Maman ! » sortir d'une bouche d'égout et un petit garçon en déboucha aidé par les pompiers. Sam, Ducky et Gibbs s'y précipitèrent et virent un Tony sale mais à priori en bonne santé en sortir sans aide.

S _se jetant dans ses bras _: Tony, ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille.

Suite à son refus catégorique de se faire examiner et aux remerciement de le jeune mère et de son enfant, tous décidèrent de se rendre à l'appartement de Tony. Après une bonne douche, il fut examiné par Ducky malgré ses protestations.

D : Et bien, mon cher, on peut dire que tu as de la chance à part quelques bleus qui devraient apparaître dans les heures qui viennent, tu me sembles en parfaite santé.

T_ se tournant vers Sam _: Tu vois, tu pourras t'envoler vers Washington dès demain l'esprit tranquille.

S _lui donnant une tape sur le bras _: Crétin.

T _en recevant une claque derrière la tête de la part de Gibbs : _AIEUH !

G : Plus tôt que de faire l'idiot raconte nous ce qui s'est passé.

Il leur expliqua alors comment il avait entendu des pleurs et c'était précipité dans leur direction sans penser à la bombe. Puis la découverte, de la trappe des égouts et son périple dans les tunnels avant de retrouver la sortie. A la fin de son récit, Gibbs lui demanda un entretien seul à seul. Les 2 autres quittèrent l'appartement.

G : J'ai 4 choses à te dire. La première,bravo pour ce que tu as réalisé aujourd'hui.

T : Merci, patron.

G : Deuxièmement, ne m'appelle jamais patron, à moins…

T_ baissant la tête _: Bien Gibbs.

G : Ne m'interromps pas. Je disais à moins que tu n'acceptes la troisième chose que j'ai à te dire. J'ai un poste qui t'attend dans mon équipe accepterais tu d'en faire partie ?

T : Je vais y réfléchir.

G : Dernière chose, si jamais tu acceptes, tu me refais un coup comme ça sans m'avertir, je te tue. On est d'accord.

T : On est d'accord.

Epilogue

Le Havre, trois semaines plus tard

Tony et Sam se tenaient devant une tombe anonyme face à la mer. Aucun nom n'y avait été gravé mais une phrase y était gravée : « Repose en paix parmi les anges. »

S : Repose en paix, tu es vengée. Adieu.

Puis, ils s'éloignèrent d'un pas tranquille.

S : Quel gâchis combien de famille et de vie Stark a-t-il détruite ?

T_ la serrant dans ses bras _: Je sais mon ange, je sais.

Il ne voulait pas lui parler tout de suite du tir qui avait tué Steinman et de ce qu'impliquait ce que ce dernier avant de mourir.

FIN

Vous retrouverez Tony, Gibbs, Sam et toute l'équipe dans la suite de cette fic intitulée Un amour immortel.


End file.
